Poly(beta-propiolactone) is an aliphatic polyester and can be completely biodegradable to CO2 and water. Poly(beta-propiolactone) has potential applications in many different areas including medical, pharmaceutical and packaging industries due to their biodegradability. The present invention relates to producing co-polymers from beta-propiolactone and a co-monomer.
Polypropiolactone (PPL) is a biodegradable polymer that can be used in many applications such as fibers and films. It is also known that PPL may be thermally degraded to high purity acrylic acid which is in high demand for the production of polyacrylic acid-based superabsorbent polymers, detergent co-builders, dispersants, flocculants and thickeners.
The recent advances in carbonylation of epoxides disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,865 and the efficient ring opening polymerization of beta-propiolactone opened up the efficient synthetic routes to poly(beta-propiolactone) from ethylene oxide and CO. However, there are practical problems, preventing highly amorphous poly(beta-lactone) from industrially processed. Highly amorphous poly(beta-propiolactone) has been nearly impossible to produce at reasonable operating rates due to its low melting point.
There is a need to provide highly biodegradable polymers for products that have a short usable life and thereafter need rapid assimilation back into the environment. Production of such polymers from renewable sources and recycled sources will further reduce their environment foot print. As such, there remains a need for methods of producing a co-polymer of beta-propiolactone, having improved processability and thermal stability.